Movie Night
by KSlycke08
Summary: What happens when the Acolytes and the Brotherhood meet up at the video store and mayhem follows. It's comedy! action! romance! and drama!


What happens when the Acolytes and the Brotherhood meet up at the video store and mayhem follows!

My story, their characters, 'Nuff said!

Movie Night

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and all the Acolytes were downstairs in the rec room watching TV. Well, Sabretooth was watching TV. The rest were waiting until he got up for another beer or a potty break to change the channel. Sabretooth had commendeered the sofa and was spawled out watching the game, a bottle of beer dangling from his fingertips and a bowl of chips on his belly.

"Man, this is the life." He said to himself. Some ball, a brew, and a bag of chips. What could go wrong?

"I'm bored." Pyro said.

Coming from him that was either surprising or dangerous. Usually both.

"Hide the butane." Piotr whispered.

"No, I mean it. There's nothing to do." Pyro answered.

He thought about watching TV but he wasn't that much into American Football and he was still too afraid of Sabretooth to say anything.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Magneto said.

He and Piotr were in the corner playing chess while Gambit flicked cards lazily to the floor to see which ones would turn up.

"I can always find something for you to do." Magneto said, making his move.

He had accepted responsibility for his team but he refused to be their own private social secretary, too.

"Fix the bathroom..." Sabretooth yawned.

"Patch the drywall." Piotr said.

"Clean de dishes...." Gambit added.

"Plot world domination." Magneto said.

There was any number of things that needed to be done but none that Pyro wanted to do.

"Nah." They all said, dismissing the chores thrown about the room.

"Why'd de X-Men have ta go on vacation now?" Gambit asked to no one in particular. Now he couldn't even call Rogue and hang up on her every time she answered.

"Yeah, I bet they're having a great time in Cancun." Piotr mumbled.

"In Bikini's..." Gambit said drooling.

"How come we never get to go anywhere, Magneto?" Pyro asked. "I mean, all we ever do is hang around this place and &#% around."

"Ah, geez, Raven says the same thing all the time." Sabretooth groaned from the sofa.

"Because we are international supervillains in hiding." Magneto explained for the tenth time, ignoring Sabretooth's comment. "What part of the 'in-hiding' do you not comprehend?"

"Could've found a better place to go in hiding." Piotr grumbled looking down at the chess board.

"Like Cancun." Gambit said sighing.

"Well, Vic? Don't you ever get bored?" Pyro asked again, dropping the hint and standing in front of the TV.

"Me? Nah, I could do this all day." Sabretooth said, trying to watch the game around Pyro.

"Dude, old people don't get bored." Gambit said.

"Hey!"

"I wanna watch a movie." Pyro whined. "Magneto, make him stop watching the game so we can watch a movie. Please, please, please?!"

"Very well." Magneto sighed. "All those in favor of watching a movie, raise your hands." Magneto said raising his own.

Of course, Pyro's hand shot in the air first followed by Gambit and Piotr.

"Fine. This game sucks anyway." Sabretooth grumbled.

"Ha! Out voted!" Pyro grinned giving Gambit and Piotr high fives. "Oh boy, Oh boy, Movie Night! I'll get the popcorn!"

"No, I'll get the popcorn. You always burn it." Gambit said making a dash to the kitchen before Pyro.

"What do you want to watch?" Piotr asked looking at the DVD's. "We have Alien, Predator, Alien vs Predator..."

"Ben Hur, Spartacus, Lord of the Ring...." Magneto said joining him.

"Silence of the Lambs, Natural Born Killers, XXX,.....The Raven......?" Pyro said flipping over the blank case.

"Heh, Heh, those are mine...." Sabretooth said grabbing the DVD's.

"Regardless..." Magneto said rolling his eyes. "Anything that _isn't_ in Sabretooth's private collection?"

"Um, 300, Sin City, Pulp Fiction." Piotr continued.

"Man, why do we have all these crappy old movies?" Pyro said. "How come we can't rent a new movie once in a while?"

"Pyro, we have more movies than NetFlix and there's still nothing you want to watch?" Magneto asked.

"Da, you haven't even seen Ben Hur." Piotr said.

"Yeah, yeah, the gun guy in a chariot. Big deal." Pyro huffed.

"Fine. Sabretooth, Colossus, take Pyro to the video store and don't come back with anything too......explicit." He said giving Sabretooth a look.

"Whooo Hooo!"

"Why do I have to take him?!" Sabretooth moaned.

"Because I took him last time." Piotr said shuddering.

"#$%. OK, then. Just don't fall off 'cuz I'm not turning around this time." Sabretooth said grabbing the keys to his motorcycle. "Whiney little......"

"Gambit! We're going to the video store!" Pyro yelled jumping up and down.

"Do I have to take him?" Gambit replied from the kitchen.

"Nah, Vic's taking me this time." Pyro replied looking innocently up at Sabretooth.

"Alright! I'm there, dude!"

With a squeal of tires and a roar of engines the three motorcycles headed into town to the video store, the clerks oblivious to what was coming their way.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The Brotherhood House

"I'm bored." Toad said resting his head in his hand. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at the Brotherhood House and he was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Raven had taken over the sofa and was watching some stupid PBS special. "Mysti-ii-ii-que......"

"What do I look like? Your own $#%-ing private entertainment committee?!" Raven yelled from the couch. It was bad enough to be cooped up in this dump of a house on Magneto's orders but she didn't have to be their mommy, too. Absently Raven took a sip of her wine wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and dipping into the bowl of chips on her belly. All she wanted to do was curl up and watch TV and not be bothered with the Brotherhood Brats for once but they found her anyway. Stupid Magneto and his one TV per house rule.

"What the $#% are you looking at?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Man, she's been hanging around Vic a lot, lately." Freddy whispered to Pietro.

"No kidding." He said.

"Mysti-ii-ii-que.....I'm bo-oo-rr-ed!" Toad said again.

"Why'd the X-Men have to go on vacation now?" Raven grumbled to herself and sitting up. With them around she could always send the Brotherhood to the X-Mansion to beat someone up. Now with two weeks alone with these kids and she'd be ready to pull a Creed on them. You'd think with the state of education in this country Winter Break would be obsolete she thought, making notes and manipulations to secretly become education secretary.

Groaning, she said. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

Not that she was that interested but whatever kept their attention for a few hours couldn't be so bad.

"I want to watch a movie!" Toad said jumping up and down.

"Alright! Movie Night!" Pietro said.

"And food!" Freddy added.

"Mov-ie! Mov-ie! Mov-ie!" They all chanted dancing around the sofa. Well, except for Mystique who was still glaring at them.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked. It wasn't a polite asking, either. "We have Alien, Predator, Alien vs Predator......."

"Speed, Speed 2, Top Gun...." Pietro said.

"The Fly, The Fly 2, Infested....." Toad added.

"A Kiss Before Dying, Dressed to Kill, Kiss me Deadly.......Beauty and the Beast.......?"

"Those are mine, idiot." Mystique growled snatching at the DVD's.

"Ooooh! The Complete set of Iron Chef America!" Freddy yelled ignoring Mystique.

"Man, we've already seen all of these movies!" Pietro whined.

"Yeah, Mystique, why'n't you poney up some greenbacks and let us rent a new video for once, yo?" Toad said.

"OK, then. I'll get the HumVee. And No! Pietro you are NOT driving this time!" She added seeing the look on his face. "You always drive too fast and I am not cleaning up after Toad again. And Freddy, you sit in the back. I am NOT paying for another suspension, dammit!"

"We'll be good!" The Brotherhood chorused.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At the video store

"Whooo Hooo! Man, Vic! That was fun! Kinda like one of those bucking bronco things! From now on, I'm riding with you!" Pyro said climbing off the back of Sabretooth's motorcycle.

"Tryin' ta trow 'im off?" Gambit asked pulling up.

"What was yer first guess?" Sabretooth said.

He didn't feel like being stuck with the kids in the first place but being with them in public was something else. He was not looking forward to it. With a sound like death knolls he heard the over door bells ring as they walked in the door.

"Ah, movie heaven!" Pyro said throwing his arms open and looking at the aisles and aisles of DVD's.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be over in the action movies." Gambit said pushing past him. Piotr immediately headed towards the foreign films while Sabretooth argued with a clerk about not having any beer in the soda cooler.

"Whaddya mean you ain't got no beer?" He asked towering over the clerk.

"Um, sir this is a video store, as in people drive up and they drive home." The slightly sweaty clerk answered.

"So? I didn't mean I was gonna drink it here, I just asked ya why ya didn't sell it here." Sabretooth said. "People drive up to the liquor store all the time, too."

"Uh, um, I will certainly, er, pass that along to my manager!" The clerk squeeked before sprinting to stock room.

"What I thought." Sabretooth said watching him go.

"Good God, look what the cat dragged in......" He heard behind him.

"Raven. I'd know that scent anywhere." Sabretooth said turning around.

"Surprised you can smell anything over yourself." Mystique said.

"Never heard you complainin'." He replied grinning and showing way too many teeth. "What brings ya here?"

"I get first dibs!" Pietro yelled before super-running up and down the aisles and checking the DVD's. He snatched, grabbed, and discarded with such speed that the aisles looked chaotic.

"Wait for me!" Toad said hopping up on the counter and springing towards the new releases, his tongue whipping a DVD out of a customer's hands.

"Eeeew!" The little blonde pony-tailed girl cried. "Mommeee!"

"You guys, huff, go ahead, huff." Freddy said trying to squeeze himself through the door. Giving up he just pushed the frame wider and waddled inside.

"You asked." Raven said groaning.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Pyro asked surprised to see the Brotherhood.

"Dude, it's movie night." Pietro said zooming past.

"Look what I can do." Gambit said shuffling DVD's like they were cards. "_Ocean's 11, Ocean's 12, or Ocean's 13_?"

"Hmmm, _Firestarter, Backdraft, or Pyromaniacs_?" Pyro said.

"You already got those and I ain't payin' for movies you already got at home." Sabretooth growled.

"Man, Vic, talk about cheap." Pyro said putting back the DVD's.

"Tell me about it." Raven agreed.

"You know they have this other area behind the curtains there...." Sabretooth interupted while Mystique giggled. They were standing against the far wall and Sabretooth had his hand on the wall over her head while she brushed imaginary lint off his jacket.

"And...?" She replied coyly.

"Eeew, old people flirting." Pyro said.

"Yeah, and she blames me for the suspension, too." Freddy agreed.

"Yuck!" They both said.

"Anyway. What do you think Piotr?" Pyro asked turning his back on Raven and Sabretooth and holding up the videos.

"I think I would like to watch either Wolfgang Petersen's _Das Boot_, Igmar Bergman's _The Seventh Seal_, or Frederico Fellini's _8 1/2_."

"Man, that's stupid, yo!" Toad said bouncing over.

"Yeah, that is stupid." Pietro agreed speeding over and reading the back of the DVD's.

"I mean, who wants to watch movies about numbers and boots?" Toad laughed grabbing the DVD's with his tongue.

"Hey!" Piotr said.

"Pietro! Colossus Keep Away!" Toad yelled throwing him the videos.

"Alrii-iight...!" Quicksilver said speeding away with the DVD's.

"Not so fast, homme!" Gambit said charging the videos and throwing them at Pietro.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Can't catch me!" Quicksilver laughed dodging the explosions.

"Freddy! Catch!" Pietro yelled speeding past them.

Blob didn't exactly catch them more than they bounced off his belly and into his hands but he held tight to the DVD's anyway while Colossus charged through the aisles right towards him, throwing DVD's off the shelves and making his own path.

The sound when they collided was like a small sonic boom. All around them people were running towards the exit, running through movie posters and skidding on cardboard boxes of JuJu Bees.

Blob kind of ran while Colossus tore the storage room door off the hinges and threw it at his back. Inside, the clerk was rocking back and forth "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't......Eeeep!"

"Ooops." Pyro said as flames shot from the wall. He was really aiming for Blob but Colossus' stupid door got in the way.

"Damn, Pyro, now you've done it." Gambit said.

BOOM! CRASH! SMASH!

"What the....?!" Both Sabretooth and Mystique said, automatically looking around for their charges. They knew it had to be one of theirs because no sane person's teenagers could cause so much chaos and destruction in so little amount of time. Boy, was Magneto gonna be pissed.

"Every man for himself!" Someone yelled while the little blonde pony tailed girl tripped and skinned her knee. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the stampeding crowd rushed past her.

"My baby!" A woman's voice shrieked.

"Ah Hell....." Sabretooth groaned. Not that he was going soft but it was partly his fault the entire video store was on the brink of being destroyed.

Fortunately, Mystique had seen the same thing.

"Quicksilver! Well, Quick!" She yelled pointing at the little girl. The structural integrity of the entire building was close to collapsing right on top of her and the poor thing still had dirty tears streaming down her face while puffs of acoustic tiling fell in her blonde pony tails.

"I'm on it!" Pietro said.

"Colossus!" Sabretooth roared.

"Blob!" Mystique said at the same time.

"Da, I got it, Vic!" Piotr nodded.

Pietro reached the girl first.

"It's OK, I'm here to help you." He said over her sniffles.

While Quicksilver picked the girl up Colossus and Blob held up the ceiling.

"I can't find a way out!" Pietro yelled speeding through the debris.

"Here, gimme the girl!" Sabretooth yelled. "Cajun! Make us a door!"

"Gotcha." Gambit yelled back charging the DVD cases and blowing through the side of the store.

"Toad! Grab the manager!" Mystique said.

"Exit time, yo!" Toad said hopping towards the hole, the manager in tow in one hand bouncing behind him.

"Wait for me!" Pyro yelled following close behind.

"Get going Freddy! I'll hold it up as long as I can!" Colossus said as Gambit ran past him.

"I won't forget this." Freddy said running through the hole in the wall and making it a good three feet wider.

The flames were getting thicker as the smoke billowed into the night air outside of the video store. One by one the Brotherhood and the Acolytes ran through the fire and through the hole to the other side. Breathing deep they waited for the others while sirens screamed in the background.

"I....don't.....know....if......I....can.....hold......it......much.....longer....." Piotr said straining under the weight of the ceiling.

"That's yer cue, baby doll." Creed said shoving Raven towards the exit.

"Creed, you %$$-ho-....oh...oh!" She screamed flailing her arms and jumping through the hole.

"Just you'n me left, kid." He said looking down at the still crying little girl. The fire was getting hotter and he could hear the beams start to creak and pop. "You'd better keep that ceiling up, Colossus!"

"Ngg....Go!.....Now!" Piotr strained.

With a running start Sabretooth ran towards the wall and through the flames.

"$#% this is gonna hurt...." He said as he hunched over the little pony tailed girl, effectively blocking her from the fire.

Smoldering and covered in soot he appeared outside to the waiting crowd. His jacket still flickered from the embers and most of his blonde hair was singed off. Behind him Colossus burst through the flames with not a moment to spare and they both watched as the store went up in flames. The fire department had arrived and they could see the hurried and determined firefighters doing their best to control the fire.

"Mister......?" They heard someone say behind them. Turning they both saw the shreiking woman approaching them.

"Mister? Please, my...my baby....?" The woman asked with too much hope in her voice.

Straightening up Creed handed over the blonde pony tailed girl to her mother.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Thank You! Thank You!" She sobbed hugging her daughter and kissing her blackened forehead.

"Yeah, uh, sure. No problem." Sabretooth said. He felt kind of awkward standing there so instead he walked away with Piotr and back towards the Acolytes.

Towards the side Raven was waiting and Creed headed there first.

"Vic...." She said.

He didn't know Raven could be so sentimental but he took that as a good sign and held his arms out.

"Vic.....You are....."

For once she was at a loss for words.

".....You are......such an....IDIOT!" She screamed, slapping him across the face. "I can't believe you did that!"

"What?!" He said holding his hand to his face.

"Look at this! Just look at this!" She yelled some more looking over at the crowd. The police were already there and were beginning to ask the witnesses questions.

"......and then his hand just like, exploded......."

"He knocked me over and took the last copy of BackDraft."

".....kids never should have been allowed to act that way....."

"Those people hate us!" Raven pointed out. "And you! Pyro! Don't think I don't see you sneaking off! This is all your fault!"

"Um, ooops.....?" Pyro said sheepishly.

"All of you! All of you!" Raven said rounding up the Brotherhood.

"This is exactly why we don't take you anywhere! Because stuff like this happens! I swear when we get home...." Raven yelled as they climbed into the HumVee. Sabretooth and the rest of the Acolytes just watched as they disappeared.

"Guess this is the last movie night we'll ever have." Pyro said.

"Da, she is right you know." Piotr said guiltily. "It was our fault."

"Says you! Look what I scored!" Gambit said holding up a brand new release of Alien Vs Predator....2!

"Come on, let's go see if the Brotherhood want to watch it!" Pyro said.

None of them bothered to look back as the crowd dispersed, having given their statements and put the fire out.

"They saved my daughter....." A lone voice said watching them go.

The End


End file.
